In the field of in-vehicle electronic devices and the like, configurations that switch the state of power supply using a relay have been variously proposed. With configurations using a relay, there are cases where it is desired to check whether the relay is operating without anomaly, and circuits incorporating a mechanism for performing anomaly judgment of the relay have also been provided in response to such demands. Note that this type of technology is disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example.